Magical
by BlueEyedPrincess
Summary: James and Lily go for a walk and see the moon. LJ one shot


Magical

" Look at him Shay."

Shay Collins looked up from her essay to her red haired friend. Shay's blue eyes traveled to where her friend was pointing. On the common room couch sat James Potter. He was facing some blonde who was flirting with him. James was smiling politely at her but looked slightly uncomfortable. Shay looked back up at her friend and saw anger or was it jealously flash in her eyes.

" Really Lily. You know as well as I do that he only has eyes for you."

Lily looked at her friend appalled.

" Do you think I am jealous of her?"

" You aren't?"

" No. Not at all." Lily replied still shocked from Shay's accusations.

" Well then stop staring at him and talking about him."

Lily huffed and went back to her book still watched James out of the corner of her eye. Shay rolled her eyes and went back to her essay.

' I am not jealous I just… aw hell I don't even know why it bothers me.'

Lily saw James shake his head no and the blonde walk off with her head bowed in defeat. She smiled and turned her full attention back to her book.

Lily came so engrossed with her book that she didn't notice the tall raven haired boy make his way through the crowded common room over to where her and her friend sat. In fact she was so into her book she didn't notice him take a seat next to her or him swing an arm over her shoulder. Her friend did notice and looked up from her work. She raised an amused eyebrow when she saw James reading Lily's book without her noticing.

" Good evening Lily."

Lily gave a small gasp and dropped her book into her lap.

" Oh bugger I lost my place," she muttered irritated and then turned towards James, " Hello James."

" Er, sorry about that." James gestured towards the book lying in Lily's lap.

" That's ok."

" Um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a walk around the lake with me."

This caught Shay's attention and she was now looking up at Lily waiting for her to answer. Shay could see the internal battle Lily was having. She wanted to say no but she also wanted to say yes. James was gnawing on his lower lip and cringing slightly waiting for her answer. He looked like he was ready and sure that she would yell at him and say no.

" I would love to." Lily finally replied.

James let out a breath he must have been holding and smiled at her. " Great."

Lily stood up and pulled on her cloak. She told Shay they wouldn't be long and was escorted out the door by a very happy James.

James still had his hand on the small of her back from when they had left the Gryffindor common room as they walked out of the Hogwarts castle. He looked down at Lily expecting her to say something but she didn't.

She had been rather nice to him this year. It was probably because he had stopped doing things that annoyed her. Like hexing passing people in the corridors for no reason, keeping pranks to a minimal and making them less dangerous. He had also started asking her out only every other week instead of every single day.

" So Lily do you still hate me?" he asked as they walked along the edge of the lake.

Lily's brow wrinkled in thought for a few seconds before coming to a definite answer. " No."

" I see," James nodded his head and then looked down at her, " So will you go out with me now?"

" No." she said in the same tone as before. This time she added a little nod to her answer as if telling herself that is the right answer.

James frowned and looked back in front of him. " Why not?"

" I don't know James. Maybe because I'm scared."

" Scared? Of what?" he asked confused. How could going out with him be scary?

" James how many boyfriends have I had since I've come to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

" I asked you a question. You aren't supposed to ask me one. You're supposed to answer mine."

" James." Lily growled warningly.

" Okay fine. I'll answer you're question." He held his hands up in defeat and thought, " None. You haven't had any since you came here."

" Exactly." She replied as if it was the answer to his earlier question.

" Okay then. Why are you scared?"

Lily stopped and met James playful hazel eyes.

" You know when I was four my dad felt in the middle of the night. I haven't seen him since. All I remember was being woken up by shouts from my parents. I made my way down the hall to my sister's room and we held each other. We saw him leave from her bedroom window."

James froze and looked down at the smaller girl sadly.

" I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

" What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't leave without saying goodbye or break my mothers heart. It's not like I tell most people anyways so you would have no way of knowing until now. I have only told Shay and you and I wish for it to stay known only by you two."

James frowned down at Lily before replying," Of course. But Lily you know I would never break your heart."

" Of course you wouldn't," Lily paused and turned to look at the lake behind her, " Intentionally. You can't control things like that James. If I went out with you and became your girlfriend there would be no way for me to stop you from falling out of love with me."

James stared at the petite girl in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, " Lily I have been chasing after you for six years. Don't think I would stop loving you that easily."

Lily looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. She looked back at the lake and then up at the moon hanging in the sky. " It is very beautiful," she said nodding towards the orb in the middle of the sky.

" Mm, yes. Yes it is."

" To bad the trees are in the way though." Lily gestured towards the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Lily was right the moon was somewhat covered by the trees.

" Yes to bad." James looked up at the moon again and thought of something. He decided to wait to tell Lily and let it be kind of a surprise but first he had to get her away from the lake.

James grabbed her slender shoulders and led her down the lakes edge again.

" Where are we going?" Lily inquired curiously.

" On our walk. As crazy as it seems I didn't lead you down here just to ask you out."

" Oh." Lily looked James up and down. He had changed this year. He was more…mature. Though she didn't know why. Was he truly growing up? She would have to ask Remus next time she got to talk to him in private.

Remus also knew about her father but she had decided to not tell James. If he knew he would probably ask why. She didn't want to tell him that she knew Remus was a werewolf and they were animagus in fear of him getting mad at Remus for not telling them that she knew. That of course was only If he didn't already know but she didn't want him to find out the hard way. When Lily had found out why she had told him that to show him that if she trusted him with her secret he could trust her.

" Lily?"

James' voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him.

" Yes?'

" I was saying that I didn't know you had a sister but you didn't answer."

" Oh, sorry." Lily flushed a little bit when James flashed her a lopsided grin.

" It's okay. So you have a sister?" he repeated his question.

" Yes Petunia. She is two years older than I am."

" Are you close?"

Lily frowned at his question before answering. " When we were little we were very close. That all changed though when I received my Hogwarts letter. She became bitter towards me and wouldn't speak to me. She avoids me now when I go home for the holidays."

" Oh."

Lily gave a small laugh, " You must think my family life is a wreck huh? Don't worry about me though. I am fine as long as I have my mum. She is absolutely fantastic. When I come home each year she asks me what I have learned and I tell her. She listens to it all never interrupting or asking questions even though she hardly understands what I am talking about," Lily said in an amused voice.

" That's good to hear. As long as you have somebody."

" Yes." Lily looked around and frowned, " James I realize I asked this earlier but, where are we going?"

" You'll see." James replied in a mischievous voice.

" James what are you-"

" Shh." James placed a hand over her mouth. He could see the quidditch pitch now. James removed his hand from Lily's moth and placed it over her eyes.

" James?"

" Shh. Don't worry." He reassured her.

Lily quietly let James lead her to an unknown destination.

A few minutes later she heard James rummaging through something but couldn't see what it was because he still had his hand placed over her eyes. She could smell fresh cut grass and some kind of spicy smell, oh wait that was James. She couldn't tell exactly where they were because there was grass almost everywhere outside of the castle.

Lily heard a door close and then James voice.

" Lily I want you to hold on to me tight and don't open you eyes, okay."

" But James-"

" Lily. Trust me."

" Okay."

Lily clamped her eyes shut and then felt James' hand being removed. He picked her up and sat her down on something long and skinny.

" James?" she asked timidly. Lily was starting to worry. Why would James want her to keep her eyes shut and hold on to him? For now Lily thought it was okay to trust James. It's not like he would get her into something really dangerous.

Lily felt James grab her hands and wrap the around what was probably his waist.

" Hold on."

Lily did as she was told and held on tight to James. She felt the wind whip her robes and hair behind. She could here James hair ruffle in the wind. But what wind? There had been only a slight breeze earlier nothing that strong.

Lily leaned against James' back and closed her eyes tighter. Thinking how nice this truly was even though she had no clue where they were.

After what couldn't have been more than a minute it stopped. The wind stopped and they stopped. Lily looked up with her eyes still closed.

" Okay you can open your eyes now." James said.

Lily opened her eyes and saw James looking at her. He pointed to her left. Confused she turned to look at what he was pointing at. When she turned she saw the moon. This time you could see it all. There were no annoying trees in the way.

" James it's really stunning." Lily squeezed him tighter in a hug and looked back at the moon.

James who was now looking out at the half moon also, nodded.

Lily looked around and yelped at what she saw. They were on a broom and a bit to high off the ground for Lily's liking. She snuggled her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

" James I hate heights."

" I know that's why I made you close your eyes."

Lily gasped and looked up at him.

" James!"

" What you never would have agreed to come with me if you knew that I was coming up here."

Lily swallowed and looked back at the moon. She knew he was right.

" Just get me down from here James."

" Okay." James turned the broom around and started flying back towards the quidditch pitch.

Lily leaned her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his and held on to him tight. She could feel the muscles in his face turn into a smile a lot like the one on hers.

Every once in a while there would be a small breeze that would make Lily's hair fly forward and tickle James' face. He would gently swat it away only to have another strand of hair attack him seconds later.

When James stopped and hovered close to the ground Lily jumped off glad to be back on solid ground once again. She started walking back towards the castle but stopped when she didn't hear James' footsteps behind her. She twirled around and saw him still hovering on his broom just out of her reach. He had a playful smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

" James what are you doing? Come down. It's getting late."

" No."

" Why not James?"

" Not until you say it."

" 'It' what is 'it'?" she asked hoping she was thinking of the wrong 'it'.

" You know what I mean Lily. You know what 'it' I'm talking about."

Lily cringed. She was pretty sure what he wanted her to tell him but she was also sure she couldn't tell him. This was something that she had to think about for a while and she sure didn't want to stand out here all night.

Lily thought for a few minutes wondering if she could really tell him what he wanted to know. She noticed it was getting real late.

" Come on James-"

" Not until you say 'it'."

" Fine!" she yelled up and him then muttered something under her breath.

" What was that Lily I couldn't hear you?" James shouted down at her and then flew a little higher.

" I said I," Lily stopped yelling and muttered out the rest of what she had to say.

This time James flew down and jumped off his broom. He walked over to her with his broom still in his hand and looked down at her.

" You know I really can't hear what you're saying."

She glared up at him and yelled, " I said I love you, you stupid prat!" Lily hit him on the arm and then marched off towards the school.

Lily couldn't believe she had done that. When he had gotten off his broom she could have just left. Why had she told him?

**Because you really love him.** A voice in her mind told her.

_I do not._ Lily argued back.

Lily heard hurried footsteps behind her and then James calling out her name.

" Lily wait!"

Lily stopped and turned to look at James.

" What?" she yelled angrily to him.

He ran over to her and swung one arm around her waist the other was still clutching his broom. James pulled Lily close to him and looked down at her.

" You know I love you too." James whispered and then leaned forward to kiss her.

It was a wonderful kiss. More magical than Hogwarts itself.

Lily and James were gone longer than she had thought they would be. When they walked into the common room they found it empty and the fire slowly dieing down. James and Lily walked hand and hand to the staircase that led to the girls dorms. They shared one last kiss then Lily jogged up the stairs. When she got to the door she looked down at James and smiled. James then turned and headed up the stairs to the boys dorms.

As soon as Lily walked into the dark girls dorm Shay bombarded her with questions.

" What happened? Where were you? Lily?"

Lily sighed and kicked off her shoes. She flopped onto her bed. Lily looked at her curious friend with a smile on her face.

" Nothing. Nowhere."

Shay furrowed her brow and frowned because she didn't get any gossip out of Lily.

By now Lily was settled in her warm covers. She turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

" Shay, I think I fell in love tonight." Lily told her friend softly. Lily turned back over and closed her eyes.

Across from Lily Shay smiled at her friend and fell asleep too.

A/N This was just a little one shot I thought about. It was kind of bad at the end but I still like the beginning. For those of you that read Just Call me Prince Charming I have really bad writers block so if you have any ideas please tell me them.Please R&R


End file.
